


Little Baby

by drakaryss



Category: Suburban Gothic - Fandom
Genre: Blood and Injury, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Hello Kitty Bandaids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26993944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakaryss/pseuds/drakaryss
Summary: Sometimes it's better just to listen to your significant other instead of, you know, doing the exact opposite of what they tell you to do.
Relationships: Raymond Wadsworth/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Little Baby

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: What a cutie.

You sat in your boyfriend’s lap, surrounded by bloodied gauzes and boxes and boxes of bandaids. Sitting as still as he could with his hands on your hips, Raymond’s face was covered with an assortment of bandaids, all different shapes and sizes, and ranging from solid colors to Hello Kitty designs.

You held Raymond’s face in place with one hand, gently placing the bandaid over the final scratch on the bridge of his nose and smoothing out the sides with your fingers. Raymond scrunched up his nose when you pulled your hand away, shaking your head.

Whether it was disappointment or amusement, Raymond couldn’t really tell.

“I know I promised I wouldn’t ask, but you know I have to. Why the hell are you covered in scratch marks?” You asked, wrapping your arms around his neck and lacing your hands together behind his head, your fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

Raymond paused for a few seconds, considering your question and tilting his head into your touch, his eyes fluttering shut.

“Just tell her, Raymond,” he thought to himself, lifting his gaze to look at you as you straddled his lap with your left eyebrow quirked. “Tell her the truth, and she won’t be mad!”

However, part of his brain decided it would get a bit more creative. The other part was screaming, “no, no, no! Don’t tell her you’re having an affair, don’t tell her you’re having an affair, don’t tell her you’re having an—”

“I’m having an affair.”

Smack!

“Ouch! Peach, that hurt!” Raymond whined, gently rubbing the side of his head where you had hit him with his lips pulled into a childish pout. “What did you do that for?” He asked, receiving his answer in the form of one of your scary glares. “Fine, fine,” he slumped forward, his face buried in the crook of your neck. “I… may have tried to scare off the raccoon in the backyard…”

Your shoulders shook slightly, prompting Raymond to lift his head to look up at you, his brows furrowed. 

“Are you... laughing?”

You quickly brought a hand up to cover your mouth for a few seconds to conceal the grin growing on your lips.”No, No. It’s just… was it the little baby raccoon in the pumpkin patch? The one I told you to leave alone last night?" You asked, lowering your hand and biting your lower lip, not bothering to hide your smile any longer. 

“It only looks innocent, Y/N. I swear to god, that fucking beast wants me dead— why are you laughing?”

Raymond could only stare with his jaw slack as you burst into a fit of giggles, tilting your head backward. He opened his mouth to protest again, but you cupped his face between your hands, puckering your lips mockingly and pressing kisses to each and every single bandaid covering the scratch marks on his face and neck.

“Oh, my poor baby! Getting his ass handed to him by a little raccoon!” You teased, pinching his cheeks and rubbing your nose against his.

“Hey! Those claws were deadly!”

Giggling again, you kissed the tip of his nose, ignoring your boyfriend’s incoherent muttering. “Oh, come here, you big baby,” you smiled, flinging your arms around him and collapsing onto the springy mattress with him. Propping yourself up on one elbow, you brushed your thumb down the slope of his nose, trailing off along his cheek and down to his jaw, making him smile. You lowered your lips onto his for a sweet kiss, breaking apart to push a strand of hair away from his face. “My hero. I love you.”

“I love you too, peach,” Raymond replied sweetly, tangling his fingers in the hair behind your head and pulling you down against him, your lips meeting for another kiss. His tongue darted out of his mouth to swipe at your bottom lip, and you gladly parted your lips to accept his tongue. Smiling against his lips, you suddenly pulled away to snort. 

“What?” He asked, his free hand rubbing up and down your back under your shirt. 

“Nothing. I was just thinking about how we’ll probably have to get you a rabies shot.”

“WHAT?”


End file.
